


Per stare bene penso a te (per stare male penso a te e me)

by Gweiddi_at_Ecate



Series: Marlena portami a casa [13]
Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gweiddi_at_Ecate/pseuds/Gweiddi_at_Ecate
Summary: Io ti voglio ancora bene e pure tuCuore che si stringe non tradisce maiE non ricordo come mai non ci sei piùTi manco, non lo so. Mi manchi e non lo saiOdio le favole e il gran finale perchéQuello che conta è qualcosa per cui una fine non c'èIn cui il tempo passa per tutti, ma i ricordi non se ne vanno.





	Per stare bene penso a te (per stare male penso a te e me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae/gifts).



> Titolo di questo episodio da [Odio le favole](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UKbzSCskhTQ) di Ermal Meta.  
> Shot ambientata nel maggio 2008, un anno dopo l’ultimo capitolo romano, e come ormai il 50% del Marlenaverse, nasce tutta per colpa di un pomeriggio in cui Fae e io (tra le varie cose) stavamo angstando duro sui Medici e sul Marlenaverse. Also, nei miei piani doveva essere lunga LA METÀ.  
> I testi delle canzoni citati in questo episodio si riferiscono a [Let there be love](%E2%80%9D), [Wonderwall](%E2%80%9D) e Stop crying your heart out degli Oasis, più una gentile intromissione di [Song to say goodbye](%E2%80%9D) dei Placebo perché Francesco è un emo rocker e non ci sono mai stati dubbi su questo.

È una domenica tranquilla, una volta tanto, senza niente da fare, senza piani di posti da visitare, parenti da intrattenere. Lorenzo, Bianca e i loro genitori sono tornati dalla Messa e Lorenzo si è tolto i jeans e la camicia per indossare i pantaloni di una tuta vecchia che portava alle superiori e la maglietta blu di un pigiama che invece non ha mai usato. Hanno mangiato con calma, parlando di cose semplici e ridendone prima che Bianca si dileguasse per incontrare alcune vecchie compagne dell’università.

Giuliano non si è ancora visto. Se non fosse che Lorenzo ieri notte ha sentito il rumore dell’auto che rientrava nel vialetto di casa, penserebbe che suo fratello sia ancora in giro dal giorno prima.

Non sarebbe la prima volta.

Del resto, Giuliano ha smesso di seguire il resto della famiglia in chiesa già da tempo. Una volta si trascinava giù dal letto quando capiva che era il caso di rabbonire i loro genitori e farsi sbuffare dietro meno del solito, ma adesso non gli interessa fare più nemmeno quello. Non gli interessa più fare finta di nulla.

Nemmeno di avere tempo per Lorenzo.

Ora è lui che deve andare in cerca di Giuliano. Suo fratello non lo segue come un’ombra – come il suo riflesso più oscuro, più bello – ovunque Lorenzo vada.

Razionalmente, è comprensibile: Giuliano ha ventidue anni, sta facendo le sue scelte, pianta con calci precisi e scorbutici i paletti in ferro nel terreno per tenere lontani gli spiriti e indicare ai loro genitori che lui seguirà un’altra strada, quella che è sua e solo sua, e non ci tiene a essere la copia carbone di Lorenzo o di chiunque altro – _“Giuliano, siedi composto. Fa’ come Bianca.” “Giuliano, Giuliano, quando fai così mi ricordi mio zio. Era il fratello di tuo nonno, non hai fatto in tempo a conoscerlo.” “Giuliano, perché non puoi comportarti un po’ più come Lorenzo?”_

È comprensibile. Rispettabile, davvero. Però a Lorenzo manca suo fratello.

_“Giuliano, sei un pazzo.”_

_“Cos’è, vorresti anche tu che fossi più tranquillo, come Lorenzo?”_

_“C’è già Lorenzo a essere Lorenzo. Comunque uno di voi due deve aver preso per sbaglio la mia maglia dei Rolling Stones. Non riesco più a trovarla.”_

_“Aveva i buchi sulle spalle, Cesco.”_

_“Giuliano. Ridammela.”_

A Lorenzo manca tutta una serie di cose che sono Giuliano e sono il legame indissolubile che loro due hanno avuto fin da piccolissimi, quando Giuliano era appena nato e sua madre Lucrezia aveva fatto sedere Lorenzo sulla poltrona e gli aveva messo in braccio il fratellino avvolto nella copertina. Giuliano aveva aperto gli occhi grigi e tersi come uno specchio d’acqua, lo aveva guardato per un istante e poi li aveva richiusi pacifico, come se a nemmeno un mese di vita riconoscesse già che _questo è mio fratello, con lui sono al sicuro_. E Lorenzo lo aveva stretto al petto, abbracciandolo con tutto il corpo perché Giuliano era così _piccolo_ ma lui non era molto più grande, e si era rifiutato di ridare il fratellino in braccio alla mamma. Giuliano era diventato suo. Suo da proteggere, suo da abbracciare, suo da vivere.

E a Lorenzo manca. Gli mancano le notti in cui si addormentavano sul letto prima della fine di un film o con i libri dell’università aperti sopra alle coperte. Gli mancano quelle in cui invece i vestiti scivolavano via e… ssh, no, quelle notti non esistono, non dovrebbero esistere. Quelle sono passate, andate, mai più tornate. Desiderate. Sabbia negli occhi e spilli sotto le dita.

Lorenzo bussa, due colpi veloci e il terzo che arriva una frazione di secondo in ritardo.

Una volta non bussava mai alla porta di suo fratello, entrava e basta. Giuliano non se ne è mai lamentato, ma adesso è Lorenzo a sentirsi in dovere di chiedergli il permesso, anche se sa che Giuliano lo accoglierà sempre – questo non è cambiato, non potrebbe cambiare mai.

_“Entra.”_

Lorenzo accosta la porta. Giuliano è steso sul letto con il cellulare in mano, ha un sogghigno dorato sulle labbra come se avesse appena finito di ridere a una battuta, forse merito di qualche messaggio ridicolo che Guido gli avrà inviato. Indossa i pantaloni a righe del pigiama e una maglietta bianca, i capelli spettinati di chi non si è ancora guardato allo specchio e non ha nemmeno intenzione di farlo.

“Giuliano?”

Lorenzo non sa perché non sia venuto prima a controllarlo, a vedere se stesse bene – perché sì, Giuliano sta _sempre_ bene, ma ogni tanto è indubbiamente meglio accertarsene. È solo cortesia. È solo buonsenso – a vederlo disteso sul letto che una volta era più piccolo perché erano in due a dormire in questa stanza. Poi Lorenzo si è spostato nella camera che era della nonna e Giuliano anni dopo ha unito i due letti, ci si è infilato dentro insieme ad altre persone ma ha sempre tenuto lo spazio pronto se mai Lorenzo fosse voluto tornare da lui.

Giuliano solleva un sopracciglio. “Che hai?”

Sarebbe dovuto venire ieri notte. Sarebbe dovuto venire non appena ha sentito l’auto schiacciare il ghiaino del cortile. Chiedere a Giuliano se ti ricordi di me, sì? Sono tuo fratello. Sono quello che ti ha insegnato a scrivere e a contare e sono quello con cui non passi più il tempo da che hai lasciato economia. Anche se hai fatto bene, anche se appoggio la tua scelta. Non ce l’ho con te, ma sono tuo fratello, non mi dimenticare.

Lorenzo stringe solo le spalle.

Giuliano alza gli occhi al soffitto, esasperato da qualcosa che Lorenzo non intuisce subito, non capisce immediatamente che _ah, sono io_. Ma poi suo fratello gli sorride e batte una mano sulla porzione di materasso libera.

“Dai, mettiti qui.”

E le lenzuola profumano di lui, di Giuliano e di nessun altro, di stoffa usata e pelle calda che si nasconde. Lorenzo riconosce l’odore dei pomeriggi in cui si sedevano a gambe incrociate a giocare con i soldatini, quelli in cui leggevano fumetti della Bonelli e libri troppo adulti per la loro età ascoltando la pioggia scrosciare contro i vetri.

Non sono cose perse. Hanno solo preso un po’ polvere.

Succede.

Lorenzo lancia uno sguardo verso il comodino di Giuliano: un pacchetto di fazzoletti vuoto, l’accendino e le sigarette – _“Dovresti smettere di fumare.”_ Perché mi ricordi qualcuno, perché non siamo più quelle persone. _“Appena mi laureo, smetto.”_ – e un lettore musicale con la cover azzurra.

“Perché il mio iPod è in camera tua?”

“Il mio si è rotto.”

“Ovvero lo _hai_ rotto.”

Giuliano stringe le spalle e risponde a un altro messaggio sul cellulare. “Stessa cosa.”

Lorenzo scuote la testa e sorride. Si stende di fianco a lui e imposta la riproduzione casuale del lettore, Giuliano gli sfila gli auricolari dalle mani, tiene un capo per sé mentre gli porge l’altro.

Chiudono gli occhi mentre ascoltano in silenzio le canzoni susseguirsi. Lui e Giuliano hanno sempre preferito musica diversa, eppure questa è una cosa che fanno da che hanno avuto il primo walkman in cui infilare le cassette: stendersi spalla contro spalla, su un tappeto, sul letto o il prato, e rimanere in silenzio ad ascoltare la musica andare e cancellare tutto il resto, erodere le parole differenti che si sentono dire tutti i giorni e livellare la distanza che il mondo e le azioni e i pensieri cercano di mettere tra di loro. Non importa neanche chi canti con voce soffusa nelle loro orecchie, se il cd sia di Lorenzo, di Giuliano o se sia stato dimenticato in giro da Bianca. L’importante è solo mettersi così, sentire il calore confortante di suo fratello di fianco a sé e sfumare con le dita quel che era stato disegnato nettamente fino all’istante prima.

Giuliano incrocia le braccia contro il petto, appoggia la testa sulla spalla di Lorenzo, e a lui viene naturale passargli le dita tra i capelli biondi, accarezzarne la morbidezza, restare estasiato dall’esistenza di suo fratello anche così, a occhi chiusi, con la stessa tenerezza e lo stesso istinto di protezione che ha provato quando Giuliano era appena un neonato ed era solo la prima volta che Lorenzo lo poteva abbracciare. E Giuliano non ha mai smesso di pacificarsi quando è con lui, quando è solo con lui.

Lorenzo ci dovrebbe fare più attenzione a queste cose, imparare ad apprezzarle prima che le casualità e gli eventi gli facciano sorgere il dubbio che alcuni capisaldi della sua esistenza potrebbero non esserci per sempre. Ma Giuliano non rientra tra quelle cose. Giuliano è la sua costante, lui è qui per restare. Però quando Lorenzo è solo – quando Giuliano _lo lascia_ solo – certi timori emergono ugualmente.

“A volte ho l’impressione che tu te ne stia andando.”

Giuliano sospira a occhi chiusi, si rilassa sotto le dita di Lorenzo. “Non lo sto facendo.”

“Non ti vediamo quasi mai. Quando non sei a lezione, sei via da qualche altra parte.”

Con persone che Lorenzo non conosce e di cui Giuliano non parla se non in termini vaghi – _“E insomma c’era questa ragazza con due gambe da paura… il fotografo che ci ha provato la volta scorsa… ma niente, una dell’agenzia.”_

“Può non essere un impiego di fatica, Lorenzo, ma devo comunque lavorare, almeno finché il vecchio non si metterà in testa che avermi tagliato fuori dal suo portafoglio non servirà a farmi tornare a economia.”

Lorenzo riapre gli occhi e si morde le labbra.

Ha sempre cercato di dare ascolto a suo padre, di capirne le ragioni, ma questa crociata contro Giuliano non ha alcun senso, sta solo appesantendo l’aria per tutti in casa e spingendo suo fratello sempre più vicino alla porta. Ed è vero che Giuliano ha tanti difetti come i loro genitori continuano a fargli notare – _smettila di essere così testardo, cerca di diventare più responsabile. Giuliano, piantala di rispondere dietro e ascoltaci, per l’amor del Cielo!_ – forse persino un milione. Ma per Lorenzo, suo fratello è perfetto così com’è, non si deve adeguare a niente, cambiare per nessuno, e anche il fatto che Giuliano non gli faccia mai sconti, non gli permetta di nascondersi dietro un’illusione, per Lorenzo è una benedizione perché almeno Giuliano sarà sempre brutalmente onesto con lui.

“Io e la mamma stiamo cercando di farlo ragionare. Dagli tempo, non è abituato a…”

A Giuliano. A non avere il controllo su di lui, per quanto in realtà non ce l’abbia mai avuto. Il loro padre non ha mai avuto alcun controllo su nessuno di loro, nessun potere su Giuliano così come non ne ha su Lorenzo o Bianca, ma tutti e tre gli hanno sempre fatto credere che invece fosse così per puro affetto, per non farlo stare male. Perché per Piero è sempre stato importante venire ascoltato, è sempre stato importante _essere_ importante _._ E loro gli vogliono bene, dunque hanno sempre detto _certo, babbo, hai ragione, è un consiglio prezioso_ e solo poi hanno fatto di testa propria, quando lui non li poteva più vedere né fermare.

Bianca aveva persino suggerito a Giuliano di non dire al padre che avrebbe cambiato corso di studi.

 _“Tu fallo, lui lo scoprirà il giorno della laurea quando sarà troppo tardi,”_ e aveva riso nel dirlo, e Lorenzo con lei, ma Giuliano non si era divertito invece.

_“Mi sono rotto di farmi trattare come un bambino.”_

Lorenzo sospira, senza sapere bene cosa dire per non offendere né Giuliano né Piero, per restare leale a entrambi.

Suo fratello stringe le spalle e fa una smorfia scocciata, riapre gli occhi per un istante sollevando un sopracciglio. Non è arrabbiato, Giuliano se la prende con tutti ma mai con la sua famiglia. Con loro sembra essere solo… rassegnato. Abituato a non venire ascoltato, a non essere all’altezza delle aspettative.

“Faccia il cazzo che gli pare. A me alla fine non dispiace.”

Gli esce un sorriso soddisfatto, finalmente, uno di quelli sornioni e trionfanti da gatto che gioca con il topo prima di mangiarselo. Sembra già più se stesso, più il Giuliano che Lorenzo conosce da sempre.

“Sono bravo in marketing e mi piace. E sono bravo anche in quel che sto facendo. Se il vecchio pensava che mi vergognassi a mettermi in mutande per fare il modello, ha fatto male i conti: faccio sempre set con ragazze più fighe e anche più nude di me,” Giuliano sogghigna maliziosamente e Lorenzo scoppia a ridere, le dita ancora tra i suoi capelli, il calore dolcissimo della vita di suo fratello che lo rinfranca e lo cura da ogni pensiero, ogni malinconia.

È così che dovrebbero sempre essere, lui e Giuliano l’uno accanto all’altro che non si curano di niente, che ridono insieme di tutto e lasciano fuori dalle porte, fuori dalla mente, il resto.

Almeno finché una voce inglese non conta fino a tre nel loro orecchio. Delle note fin troppo familiari riverberano dall’auricolare e Lorenzo sussulta.

_Who kicked a hole in the sky so the heavens would cry over me? Who stole the soul from the sun in a world come undone at the seams?_

Avrebbe dovuto cancellare questa canzone dalla libreria dell’iPod. È bella, ha amato tanto ascoltarla mentre prendeva treni per partire e per tornare a Firenze, ma ora non ci dovrebbe più essere. È passato un anno e mezzo, perché non ha ancora lavato via le tracce di Francesco che sono rimaste dove meno se le aspettava, dove le aveva scordate?

Non riesce più ad accarezzare Giuliano tra i capelli. Gli sembra sbagliato ora che non c’è anche qualcun altro con loro a ridere e stringersi sul letto.

Riabbassa la mano e se la passa sul viso, sente la barba grattargli contro le dita. L’ultima volta che l’ha lasciata crescere così tanto è stato… _oh_.

L’estate di due anni fa. Giuliano e Francesco continuavano a nascondergli i rasoi e trovare scuse per distrarlo quando Lorenzo avrebbe preferito radersi.

Credeva di avere dimenticato certi particolari.

Credeva di stare meglio. Credeva di stare bene. Di averla superata.

Sente il petto diventargli pesante, come se le ossa non esistessero più nel suo corpo per proteggere gli organi bensì per comprimerli, per rendergli ogni respiro più difficile del precedente.

_I hope the weather is calm as you sail up your heavenly stream. Suspended clear in the sky are the words that we sing in our dreams._

Abbassa lo sguardo e Giuliano lo sta osservando. Nemmeno lui si muove, non fa cenno a voler cambiare la canzone, a passare oltre. Perché non sarebbe giusto, non possono farlo. Non possono cadere a capofitto dentro a un ricordo del genere e decidere di ignorarlo.

Giuliano lo guarda muto e immobile con un’infinità e una tristezza che consumano e allargano i confini del rammarico di Lorenzo, del suo senso di colpa, della nostalgia. Suo fratello posa la mano su quella di Lorenzo e insieme intrecciano le dita, cercano la forza in quella stretta, nella pelle calda che si consola, provano a darsi conforto e dirsi che non sono rimasti soli perché almeno le loro mani possono ancora stringersi.

È solo quando Lorenzo sente le lacrime bruciargli negli occhi e colargli lungo le guance che anche Giuliano ha un fremito, strozza un suono nella gola come se stesse cercando di trattenersi, di ingoiare le parole, di bloccare almeno le sue stesse lacrime ma non ci riesce, non ci riesce, anche Giuliano sta piangendo.

_Who kicked a hole in the sky so the heavens would cry over me? Who stole the soul from the sun in a world come undone at the seams?_

Lorenzo ha Clarice adesso. Ha lei nella sua vita, lei nell’idea non più tanto nebulosa dei giorni a venire. Dovrebbe essere abbastanza per renderlo felice, per farlo sentire completo.

E invece Lorenzo si ricorda quel che aveva pensato – quel che aveva pensato ma non aveva detto – quella mattina all'aeroporto in Spagna: _restiamo qui. Restiamo o andiamocene da qualche parte del mondo e non torniamo più, a casa non ci vogliono così come siamo, non ci capiranno. Costruiamo una vita che sia solo per noi._

Ma non lo aveva detto.

Perché non è così che ci si comporta, non va bene, Lorenzo.

E non avendolo detto ormai ha perso importanza che lo abbia mai pensato.

_Let there be love. Let there be love._

È passato abbastanza tempo perché Lorenzo auguri di nuovo il bene a Francesco, nonostante quel che è successo tra lui e Giuliano. Non ne è passato abbastanza perché smetta di rivolerlo indietro, e quindi Dio, se stai ascoltando, ti prego, fallo tornare. Ti prego, ridaccelo.

Le labbra di Giuliano sanno di dolore e di sale e di tutti gli errori che Lorenzo ha commesso, delle cose che entrambi hanno perso.

Lorenzo si stringe a lui, nasconde il viso contro la sua guancia e anche se la canzone finisce ormai è troppo tardi, ormai le ferite sono tutte piagate e scoperte, infette, e, abbracciati l’un l’altro, Lorenzo e Giuliano si permettono di piangere silenziosamente, insieme, perché in questo momento _insieme_ è ancora essere soli.

*

È strano tornare a casa. Dopo cinque anni di università e un altro di master a Roma, Firenze gli sembra un’isola ignota e questa casa un assemblaggio di muri stranieri e arredi sconosciuti.

Francesco aveva sperato di non tornarci nemmeno. Qui non c’è più nulla per lui.

Si sarebbe potuto inserire nella filiale di Roma, farsi le ossa sul lavoro lì, trovarsi una casa, trovarsi una vita. _Rifarsi_ una vita. Una senza Lorenzo e Giuliano, senza Novella.

Invece suo zio l’ha rivoluto a Firenze, e protestare con qualche frase malandata sulle proposte che ha già avuto a Roma non è servito a niente.

Abbandonare l’appartamento in cui ha passato tutti gli anni dell’università è stato molto più difficile di quanto sia mai stato lasciarsi Firenze alle spalle.

Sono partiti tutti e quattro – lui, Andrea, Emanuela e Giulia – e hanno caricato nella Micra di Andrea e nella Punto grigia di Giulia tutto quanto: anche Lela se n’è andata, a Milano, a fare l’editor come voleva, e prima di fermarsi a Firenze sono andati su ad aiutarla con il suo di trasloco, a prenderla in giro perché _“Lela, ma a che ti servono tutte queste scarpe?”_ e anche se pioveva, Francesco è uscito comunque in terrazzo con la sigaretta tra i denti per appenderle alla ringhiera la bandiera arcobaleno, facendo dei nodi abbastanza stretti che neanche un uragano potrebbe scioglierli – _“Voglio portare colore in questo cazzo di vicinato!” “Lela, come minimo saranno tutti ciellini qui.” “Appunto! Che capiscano subito che non mi devono sfrangiare la minchia.”_

Andrea si è addormentato sul divano abbracciato a Giulia, e Francesco avrebbe potuto prendersi la stanzetta per gli ospiti e dormire lì, ma non riusciva a chiudere occhio, perciò si è trovato seduto sul pavimento del terrazzino, indosso la maglia di un concerto che neanche ricordava di avere e che gli era capitata tra le mani mentre svuotava l’armadio a Roma. Lela l’ha raggiunto poco dopo in pigiama e infradito e sono rimasti insieme ad aspettare l’alba e a fumare sigarette, ché chissà quando condivideranno di nuovo un momento simile.

_“Non sparire. Se tu e gli altri non vi fate più sentire ora che non vivremo più assieme, vi vengo a strangolare tutti nel sonno.”_

_“Lela, sai che non ho un gran rapporto con il cellulare.”_

_“Fai uno sforzo. Cosa me ne faccio del lavoro figo se poi non posso lamentarmene con voi?”_

_“Mio zio ha un paio di affari qui a Milano. Magari posso convincerlo a mandare me quando serve, va bene?”_

_“Ti conviene.”_

Andrea ha pianto come un bambino quando la mattina hanno fatto l’ultima colazione al bar tutti assieme, almeno finché Emanuela non ha iniziato a lanciargli bustine di zucchero in faccia intimandogli di smetterla.

Il ritorno verso Firenze è sembrato assurdamente più lungo dell’andata da Roma a Milano, estenuante anche se ne ha fatto solo metà con Andrea e poi grazie a Dio il secondo tratto l’ha trascorso in auto con Giulia e la sua collezione di cd di Bob Dylan, cercando fortemente di non pensare ai discorsi del suo – ormai ex – coinquilino.

_“Oh, Checco, ma secondo te…”_

_“Non mi chiamare Checco.”_

_“Quel che è. Ma secondo te, Giulia e io…”_

_“Andre, no. Non ci pensare neanche.”_

_“Perché no? È fregna Giulia.”_

_“È Giulia, non ci puoi provare con lei.”_

_“Dici che è lesbica anche lei? Mi sono sempre chiesto se lei e Lela abbiano mai fatto cose.”_

_“Chiudi quella cazzo di bocca e guarda la strada.”_

Forse è perché a Milano ci voleva andare, perché ci teneva ad aiutare Emanuela a sistemarsi nel nuovo appartamento e a passare tutti e quattro le ultime ore assieme prima di dover dire addio alla banda sgangherata che l’ha tenuto in piedi a suon di pizze rosse e birre in lattina tra esami, tirocini e laurea, che non gli ha voltato le spalle neanche dopo la rottura con Novella, che non l’aveva fatto neppure quando era tornato a Roma con la guancia ancora tumefatta dai pugni e il taglio sul sopracciglio in via di guarigione, _“Ho fatto un casino,”_ come unica spiegazione.

A Firenze, invece, Francesco non ci voleva tornare. Gli si accappona la pelle al pensiero di essere di nuovo qui, gli viene da vomitare all’idea che un giorno di questi potrebbe camminare per strada e incrociare Lorenzo e Giuliano, che dovrà inevitabilmente rivedere Bianca prima o poi e Francesco non sa con che faccia affrontarla né con che occhi lo guarderà lei.

Forse è un bene che Novella abbia deciso di restare in Scozia. Francesco non pensa ce l’avrebbe fatta a rischiare di ritrovare pure lei girando per i posti di quella che una volta era la sua città – _“Ohi, la roscia non torna mica_ _.” “Di che cazzo parli, Andre?” “La tua ex. Resta su a Edimburgo, l’hanno presa in uno studio di design.” “E tu come lo sai?” “Come vuoi che lo sappia, Francesco?”_

Almeno in casa c’era un po’ di rumore, un po’ meno solitudine finché ci sono stati anche Giulia e Andrea ad aiutarlo a disfare tre scatoloni e due valigie – per qualche motivo, Francesco credeva che la sua vita a Roma occupasse molto più spazio di così, invece gli era servito solo mezzo pomeriggio a radunare tutto, con Lela che sbuffava che Francesco ha troppi cd, cosa se ne fa dei dischi ora che esistono gli iPod.

Che suo zio non ci sia non è una sorpresa, Francesco sapeva già da mesi che in questo periodo sarebbe stato a Monaco per la convention di gioielleria e in parte è proprio per questo che Francesco ha deciso di tornare oggi: per darsi del tempo prima di dover rivedere Jacopo, per prendere il respiro prima dell’immersione ineluttabile nel mare di asti e di teorie immense di suo zio.

Sperava magari che Guglielmo fosse a casa, questo sì, ma è anche vero che suo fratello con Bianca ci sta ancora e sempre di nascosto da entrambe le famiglie, quindi le occasioni che ha per vederla senza l’ombra di Jacopo che incombe vanno sfruttate tutte.

Tanto adesso Francesco è tornato. Tempo per vedersi ne avranno di nuovo. Tempo per qualcosa. Per essere di nuovo fratelli, magari.

Francesco sospira e si passa una mano sul viso, troppo nervoso per fare tutto e niente, si nasconde gli occhi dietro le dita mentre cerca di scrollarsi l’inquietudine di dosso.

Dio, quanto lo mette a disagio tutto questo silenzio. La sua camera è troppo lontana dalla strada per sentire il rumore delle auto, è tutto silenzio ed esilio adesso, mentre a Roma c’era sempre casino a tutte le ore, per la gente che parlava sui marciapiedi, la chitarra di Andrea alle otto di sera e almeno uno di loro quattro sveglio a qualsiasi ora del giorno e della notte perché anche Lela ha gli stessi orari disumani di Francesco per cui la sveglia suona alle sette ma vuoi mettere la sigaretta sul balcone alle quattro del mattino e le chiacchiere che attira?

Se ci fosse Yulia, Francesco andrebbe persino a cercarla, a soffocare con la sua compagnia l’urlo bianco della casa vuota, ma le domeniche Yulia va sempre a Subbiano da sua figlia. Perché ha una famiglia, lei.

Francesco passa le dita tra i cd che Andrea gli ha riordinato sullo scaffale, infilando tra quelli rimasti a Firenze gli album che invece si era portato a Roma e che Lela gli ha accuratamente infilato in valigia in mezzo ai vestiti perché le custodie non si rovinassero durante il viaggio.

Se fosse a casa–

No, se fosse _a Roma_ , trafugherebbe la chitarra di Andrea dalla sua stanza e pizzicherebbe le corde. Ormai è diventato abbastanza bravo a suonare, secondo Andrea potrebbe provare a creare qualcosa di suo, ma per Francesco la musica è sempre stato uno strumento per riempire i momenti, per coprire i vuoti e schiarire la mente, non per produrre altre cose che verranno un giorno dimenticate.

A ogni modo, Francesco non è a Roma. È qui. Niente chitarra dunque, solo i cd.

Arresta le dita su una custodia più sottile delle altre che non riconosce, priva di nome. La sfila dal mucchio per controllare cosa sia, che qualche cd-rom clandestino del laboratorio di Giulia non sia capitato lì per errore.

No, non lo è.

Nel momento stesso in cui Francesco prende in mano il disco e ricorda, sente il cuore sprofondargli in basso nello stomaco, pesante e tagliente come un macigno, e quel senso di nausea che l’ha fatto star male da Milano fino a qua torna a riempirgli la gola.

È un cd che Lorenzo aveva masterizzato per lui. Gliel’aveva dato una delle volte che era venuto da solo a trovarlo a Roma.

 _“Sono canzoni che mi fanno pensare a te. E altre che ascolto… mentre_ _penso a te,”_ gli aveva detto Lorenzo con un sorriso storto inequivocabile, e a Francesco era mancato il fiato, era rimasto totalmente spiazzato all’idea che Lorenzo potesse pensare a lui anche quando non erano insieme, che potesse addirittura cercare volutamente l’immagine di Francesco nella sua mente.

Per un attimo, Francesco è tentato di mettere il disco nello stereo e ascoltare, riscoprire cos’è che Lorenzo pensasse di lui quando ancora lo voleva, ma poi si ricorda che quelle sono state tutte balle, che non era vero niente e che quel che Lorenzo poteva pensare di Francesco era al massimo che era una scopata soddisfacente e qualcosa di diverso da ciò che gli indicavano i genitori.

Se gliene fosse fregato qualcosa di Francesco, non sarebbero finiti così. Invece Lorenzo ha preso Francesco come un passatempo, ha fatto come Giuliano fa sempre con tutti e si è divertito e basta, e se quei due pensano ancora a lui sarà solo per ridere di come Francesco ci fosse cascato, di come gli avesse creduto peggio di uno stupido quando dicevano di tenerci. È stato la loro ribellione giovanile prima di tornare a fare i bravi figli di mamma e papà.

Francesco doveva capirlo già da quello che per Lorenzo e Giuliano lui non valeva un cazzo: Bianca e Guglielmo vogliono davvero stare insieme ed è per questo che vanno avanti in segreto fin dall’alba dei tempi. Perché non vogliono che le famiglie li separino, che gli impediscano di stare insieme.

Francesco aveva nascosto tutto a suo zio per lo stesso motivo, perché lo _sapeva_ che Jacopo l’avrebbe ammazzato di botte se avesse scoperto che era loro amico; mentre Lorenzo e Giuliano non si erano mai preoccupati di nascondere ai loro di essere amici di Francesco. Perché tanto già lo sapevano che sarebbe stata una cosa passeggera. Non gli interessava sforzarsi e fare il possibile per andare avanti a vederlo come invece fa Bianca con Guglielmo. Come stava facendo Francesco con loro.

E poi però gli masterizzavano cd e lo baciavano con il sorriso sulle labbra, venivano a cercarlo e non lo lasciavano più andare facendogli credere che davvero Francesco contasse qualcosa nelle loro vite, che non fosse solo una parentesi in mezzo a mille altre frasi più importanti delle sue, e sono due figli di puttana perché non serviva raggirarlo a quella maniera, perché potevano prendersi chiunque e invece hanno scelto proprio lui a cui era già rimasto talmente poco.

Francesco guarda la custodia in plastica con la pelle che gli brucia e una bestia che sembra essergli sorta nelle viscere e ora lo azzanna dall’interno, affonda i denti nel suo stomaco, gli fa salire il sapore della bile e del veleno nella bocca.

Scaglia il cd a terra e la plastica si schianta contro il pavimento. Il rumore di un oggetto inutile e odiato che si spacca e si incrina si propaga dentro al vuoto assordante del resto della casa, rimbalza in aria con un’eco sgraziata.

Ma poi, quando i pezzi rotti restano abbandonati e fermi per terra, è di nuovo il silenzio. È di nuovo il niente, il deserto in cui non tira nemmeno un filo di vento. Non batte il sole, non ci sono nemmeno sabbia o scorpioni. È tutto vuoto, inutile. Senza vita.

E Francesco non ne può più di questo orrore senza suoni, accende lo stereo su una stazione radio a caso e alza il volume al massimo, finché il suono non lo intontisce e gli fa male alla testa, i bassi lo percuotono come se gli stessero battendo dentro al posto del cuore.

_By now you should’ve somehow realized what you gotta do._

È meglio così piuttosto che non sentire niente. È meglio prendere la musica e farla aderire a tutti i suoi bordi rovinati, incollarla al posto delle garze sulle ferite che dovevano essere ormai chiuse.

Si getta sul letto e spegne il cellulare. È stanco. Stanco di venire dimenticato, trascinato e poi messo da parte in mezzo a giocattoli rotti e roba usata. Chiude gli occhi, ascolta le parole familiari che ha imparato anni fa prima ancora di saperle tradurre decentemente, capendo a istinto che dicevano qualcosa di importante.

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding, and all the lights that lead us there are blinding. There are many things that I would like to say to you but I don’t know how._

Francesco ricorda Novella che gli sale sulle spalle per vedere meglio il palco, ricorda il peso caldo del suo corpo che gli premeva contro la schiena e come la musica e la sua voce mentre cantava lo stessero istupidendo fino a farlo ridere dall’ebbrezza. Ricorda come avessero fatto sesso appena tornati in camera di Francesco perché la musica alta vissuta in mezzo alla folla che si esalta mandava Novella su di giri e lui ci godeva troppo a vederla in quello stato, a toccarla quando aveva ancora le guance rosse e la maglietta nuova del tour infilata sopra alla canottiera.

_Today was gonna be the day but they’ll never throw it back to you._

Era andato con lei al concerto a Firenze e il giorno dopo avevano preso il treno per Roma per farsi anche la seconda serata live di fila, perché erano entrambi due sciocchi che si conoscevano fin troppo bene e si erano regalati i biglietti a vicenda, e se non altro il caso aveva voluto che li comprassero per due tappe diverse. Avevano riso così tanto quando avevano cercato di sorprendersi con lo stesso regalo, Novella gli era saltata in braccio e ancora non riusciva a smettere di ridacchiare anche mentre lo baciava.

Sarebbe un bel ricordo, qualcosa che dovrebbe farlo sorridere se non fosse che è più di un anno che non la vede, che non ci saranno più i sabati in cui andavano nell’appartamento sfitto a Rialto e facevano l’amore nella vasca da bagno con l’acqua che usciva ogni volta che si muovevano troppo in fretta.

Anche Novella se n’è andata ma almeno lei ha fatto bene. Lei non l’ha preso in giro, non si è finta diversa da quel che era. È stato Francesco a sbagliare, a spaventarla. L’ha fatta scappare via e avrebbe dovuto farlo molto prima, ancora il giorno in cui si è fatto fregare da Lorenzo e Giuliano, così almeno Novella si sarebbe risparmiata quegli anni di mezze verità e prese per il culo.

_And I said maybe, I said maybe, you’re gonna be the one that saves me._

Ormai anche lei si sarà dimenticata di Francesco. Come ha fatto Giuliano e come ha fatto Lorenzo – ce ne hanno messo poco di tempo loro due, appena un battito di ciglia e mentre Francesco era ancora lì presente.

Lo avranno dimenticato come lui non riesce a fare con nessuno di loro. Ce li ha ancora tutti qui i ricordi delle loro mani, delle battute scambiate nel cuore della notte e poi i progetti, le idee di cose da fare in futuro che pareva essere sempre vicinissimo e invece si è dileguato in mezzo al resto del buio.

Francesco è stato più stupido di un bambino a non capire che erano solo parole.

_And after all, you’re my wonderwall._

Si ricorda, improvvisamente, senza volerlo, che questa canzone era nel cd che gli aveva fatto Lorenzo.

*

“I said a wee, you eejit, not _fill it to the brim!_ ”

“Can’t do, it’s against the rules! You’re drinking the whole glass now, and but!”

“ _Get tae!_ ”

Novella sbuffa e si riprende dalle mani di Jamie il bicchiere ormai riempito fino all’orlo di whiskey e cola. Il miscuglio alcolico straborda e gocciola inevitabilmente sul pavimento in linoleum appena pulito.

A parte che questa settimana i pavimenti comuni toccherebbero a Cathy, e quindi alla fine chi se ne frega. Inoltre, l’idea della festa non è stata di Novella: lei è tornata a casa stanca dopo una giornata intera in biblioteca e con il solo desiderio di farsi una doccia e dormire fino alle otto di domattina, ma l’appartamento per allora era già gremito di gente molto ubriaca o sulla buona strada per esserlo e allora l’unica cosa rimasta da fare è stata controllare che la sua stanza fosse chiusa a chiave e unirsi ai festeggiamenti.

Cathy, Artair, Jamie e Liz non sono i migliori coinquilini del mondo, non sono nemmeno la miglior combo che ha occupato questa casa da che Novella ci si è trasferita – preferiva di gran lunga Seth a Jamie, però Seth ora è in Norvegia – ma almeno con loro non c’è mai modo di annoiarsi. Non tutti hanno la fortuna sfacciata che ha avuto Francesco a Roma, che con i suoi coinquilini ha praticamente ricreato una seconda famiglia, di gran lunga migliore di quella disastrata che ha a Firenze.

Chissà che restino amici. Francesco ha bisogno di persone così nella sua vita.

Ah no, però, a lui non ci dovrebbe pensare. Novella ha già imparato che deve distogliersi dal ricordo di Francesco il prima possibile non appena ripensa alla sua voce e ai suoi vestiti scuri, alle efelidi che gli corrono sotto agli occhi.

Dopo un anno che l’ha lasciato, Francesco continua a tornarle in mente almeno una volta ogni giorno. Talvolta anche di più, a causa di frasi a caso e piccole cose, come la moka singola che Novella si prepara ogni mattina e che le ricorda come Francesco mettesse sempre su il caffè per tutti quando si svegliava per primo.

Si è ricordata di lui con il ragazzo che ha baciato dopo la loro rottura perché il sapore della sua bocca era così diverso, così _sbagliato_. Novella ci aveva fatto sesso per convincersi di potercela fare e poi era tornata a casa correndo a piangere sotto la doccia perché tutto di quell’incontro le aveva fatto _schifo_ , schifo sulla pelle e schifo nel cuore, perché non era Francesco, non erano le sue mani, mancavano il suo odore e quella possessività gentile con cui la stringeva e la toccava, il sorriso innamorato che le rivolgeva ogni volta che la faceva venire e che poi Novella gli poteva accarezzare con le dita.

Almeno quando sta con una donna è un’altra cosa. È diverso, riesce a godersi il momento senza sovrapporlo costantemente a tutte le volte in cui lei e Francesco si sono presi e cercati. Eccetto che, alcune volte, mentre bacia e si stende sul letto con quelle ragazze, Novella si chiede come si sia sentito Francesco le prime volte che l’ha fatto con Lorenzo e Giuliano, prima che si innamorasse di loro, quando ne era ancora solo attratto – e spaventato. Francesco era così _spaventato_ da loro come invece Novella non è mai stata da nessuno. Perché nessuno è ancora arrivato a contare una frazione di quel che è stato Francesco per lei, di quel che lei, Lorenzo e Giuliano sono stati per lui. E comunque Novella si sarebbe affidata a Francesco a occhi chiusi, non ha mai avuto paura di lui. O almeno, non ne ha avuta fino a quel giorno in cui lui è scoppiato a urlare e si è rotto la mano prendendo a pugni il muro e lei si è sentita _morire_.

Una notte, e Novella non finirà mai di vergognarsi per questo, ha chiuso gli occhi e inarcato la schiena mentre quella con cui si vedeva da due settimane la toccava sempre più in basso, e ha immaginato che fossero le labbra e la bocca di Francesco a baciarla tra le gambe. Si è tappata la bocca con entrambe le mani prima di sussurrare il suo nome mentre raggiungeva l’orgasmo.

Novella non ha più avuto il coraggio di richiamare quella ragazza, né di rispondere ai suoi messaggi. Da allora, ha cancellato il numero di Francesco dalla rubrica del telefono.

Non è riuscita a cancellare quello di Andrea, però. L’ha sentito anche la settimana scorsa. A quanto pare Emanuela si è trasferita a Milano, e anche Francesco sta tornando a Firenze. Perché gliel’ha chiesto suo zio.

Basta, no, si era detta di non pensarci. È in compagnia. Ha di meglio da fare che andare a grattarsi le cicatrici.

In salotto, Artair e tre dei suoi amici stanno cercando di seguire gli ultimi minuti della replica di Wasps contro Gloucester anche se almeno due di loro hanno sicuramente visto la diretta quel pomeriggio e i commenti della televisione sono spazzati via indistintamente dalla musica che pulsa dal MacBook di Liz.

Novella lancia al televisore solo occhiate distratte e appesantite dall’alcool, ma si annoia in fretta e alla fine prende Cathy e sua sorella sottobraccio e inizia a ballare con loro sopra al tavolino in legno scalcagnato, bloccando la visuale dello schermo, altre due ragazze che Novella non conosce e che dovrebbero essere amiche di Liz ridono e agitano in aria le bottiglie di whiskey e vodka: “Geein’ it yaldi, burd!”

Il landlord li _asfalterà_ per tutto il rumore che stanno facendo, perché non esiste universo né dimensione in cui i vicini non se ne lamenteranno già domattina con il proprietario dei muri, ma intanto Novella tracanna il resto del whiskey e cola e soffia la bottiglia di gin a Liz che passa lì di fianco. Ride addosso alla spalla di Cathy mentre cantano _Notorious_ a squarciagola, l’alcol le fa girare la testa e c’è un maledetto caldo in questo appartamento, perché fa così caldo?

“Lads, open the fucking windows! It’s boiling in here!”

Scivola sul bordo liscio e bagnato di vodka del tavolino, e Cathy la tiene su per pura fortuna, evitandole di cadere a terra e sfregiarsi gambe e collant sul legno sbucciato. Qualcuno dei ragazzi l’afferra per i fianchi e la fa tornare con i piedi nudi sul pavimento anche se Novella protesta.

La voce allegra di Artair cerca di placarla: “Easy there! Ye’re blootered, ruadh!”

Le piace Art. È qui solo da gennaio, ha preso il posto di Joyce – che Novella non sopportava – sta abbastanza sulle sue ma gli piace andare a pub con lei e le sta insegnando qualche parola in gaelico. Insulti, principalmente, perché a volte Novella è così infuriata con il mondo che l’italiano e lo scots non le bastano più. Tipo quando i suoi la chiamano da Venezia e le chiedono quando abbia intenzione di tornare.

_Mai, stronzi. Mi intasco la laurea e poi ve lo scordate di rivedermi ancora._

“Wheesht! I’ve never felt better!” ribatte sorseggiando il gin di Liz dalla bottiglia mentre fissa il suo coinquilino dritto negli occhi. Art ride e scuote la testa perché l’hanno già capito tutti che Novella non va mai sfidata quando si tratta di bere, preferirebbe mandare il proprio fegato in necrosi che dare l’impressione di reggere meno alcol dei ragazzi che sono grandi il doppio di lei.

“Aye, right.”

Novella riconosce la canzone che parte dal computer di Liz alla prima battuta. Lascia la bottiglia di gin ad Artair che ne beve un sorso generoso prima di renderla a una delle amiche bionde di Liz, e Novella rischia di nuovo di scivolare mentre cerca di risalire in piedi sul tavolino, stavolta a causa del pavimento troppo liscio del salotto. È ancora Art ad afferrarla e rimetterla in equilibrio, e Novella alza un braccio in aria, le dita puntate contro il soffitto mentre canta _Song to say goodbye_ come se ne andasse della vita, come se fosse solo un brano che le piace e basta e che non è legato ad alcun ricordo. Canta con Cathy a occhi chiusi e con il sorriso sulle labbra, anche se è difficile fingere che questa non sia una canzone che Francesco ha ascoltato fino allo sfinimento, che lui non fosse sbiancato di colpo non appena ne aveva visto il video ufficiale con quel bambino biondo che teneva il padre per mano e lo guidava. Poi, dopo un giorno intero in cui era rimasto taciturno e scostante – _“Fra, che ti prende? Parlamene.” “Pensieri vecchi, non ti preoccupare.” “Non sembrano tanto vecchi. Stai bene?” “Non importa. Andiamo a fare un giro?”_ – Francesco aveva ricominciato ad ascoltare la canzone come in un’ossessione, canticchiandola persino mentre fumava, sempre e solo sottovoce per non farsi sentire mentre incrinava immancabilmente le note.

Novella non l’ha mai cantata prima d’ora anche se ne sa le parole a memoria, perché è la canzone di Francesco e: _you crying tragic waste of skin, you lying trying waste of space_. È difficile anche solo pensare al testo senza sentire una morsa prepotente afferrarla al petto, è difficile inspirare e sopportare di aver permesso a Francesco di ascoltare morbosamente queste parole senza avergli mai strappato gli auricolari dalle orecchie per dirgli che no, Fra, non sei uno spreco di spazio, non sei un errore. Non lo sei mai stato. Per favore. _You were always one of us_ , concentrati su questo. _One of us._

Avverte il cuore andarle troppo veloce.

Avrebbe dovuto dirglielo quando ancora poteva.

“Haw, ruadh? Ye’re acting aw radge. Are ye… Novella, are ye _greeting_?”

Novella scuote la testa, odiandosi per questo momento di smarrimento, e si tira su i capelli con le mani, sente il caldo dell’aria viziata e dei troppi alcolici che le sale a fior di pelle. Non si è mai abituata a ubriacarsi, le è successo due volte in tutta la vita ed entrambe le volte è stato inaspettato, ma adesso percepisce di nuovo tutto il grumo bruciante di malinconia dell’unica volta che le era presa quella sbornia triste e Francesco aveva dovuto toglierle il bicchiere di mano e l’aveva portata fuori a respirare un po’ di aria fresca. Si era preso cura di lei per tutta la sera e anche il giorno dopo, senza neanche lamentarsi del fatto che lei si era ubriacata come una cretina rovinando la serata ad entrambi.

Se Francesco fosse qui adesso l’avrebbe già trascinata sul terrazzino a fumare una sigaretta tenendola abbracciata contro il petto finché non fosse sicuro che lei stia meglio.

Era bravo a preoccuparsi per lei senza farglielo pesare, ad accarezzarle il collo e scaldarle le mani come se fossero gesti naturali, come se volerle bene in ogni istante fosse _normale_.

Novella non è stata altrettanto capace.

“I’m… I’m just gonna take a smoke. Clear ma head.”

Ha perso il conto di quel che ha bevuto da che è tornata a casa, è tutto lì il problema. È solo quello. Solo un po’ di confusione dovuta all’alcol. Una sigaretta e una boccata d’aria e sarà tutto a posto.

Solo che sul terrazzo c’è già Jamie con le mani infilate sotto alla maglietta della sorella di Cathy, e Novella sospira perché allora l’unica opzione rimasta è fumare in camera – tanto non è che ci siano allarmi nell’appartamento, è solo il landlord che non vuole affittuari fumatori e ovviamente Novella ha dichiarato solennemente di non esserlo – ma non le piace fumare al chiuso, le dà sempre l’impressione che le lenzuola e le tende si impregnino dell’odore del tabacco. Le dava fastidio anche quando era Francesco a farlo e infatti lui aveva smesso subito di fumare in casa quando c’era anche lei. Piuttosto, uscivano entrambi in giardino o sul terrazzo a guardare le nuvole e a contare le stelle ogni volta che avevano voglia di una sigaretta.

_“Dai, trova la Stella Polare.”_

_“Ma no, è più bello quando me le indichi tu.”_

_“Non hai ancora imparato a distinguerle, vero?”_

Liz riappare con una seconda bottiglia di gin in una mano e una lattina di Faxe nell’altra. Novella accetta un sorso di birra ma non di più.

“You look so peely-wally, Nov. Are you okay?”

“Pure barry. I just need to lie down a wee bit.”

“Yeesh, you had too much swally, burd. Call if you feel like boking.”

Novella annuisce solo e controlla che la chiave della sua camera sia ancora nella tasca della gonna.

E la musica cambia ancora, finisce un pezzo ritmato pieno di sintetizzatori e della voce squillante di qualche ragazza americana e un pianoforte attacca le prima note di una ballata rock. Novella stringe così tanto la chiave nella mano da conficcarsela nel palmo.

_Hold up, hold on, don’t be scared. You’ll never change what’s been and gone._

Prima di mettersi con Francesco non era mai andata a un concerto degli Oasis. L’aveva convinta lui ad accompagnarlo al posto di Guglielmo anche se era a Lucca in pieno luglio e faceva caldo. Alla fine di questa canzone Novella aveva gli occhi lucidi e lo stava baciando affondando le mani tra i suoi capelli, e Francesco le sorrideva sulle labbra incapace di dirle niente se non che era bellissima e aspetta, aspetta, devi ascoltare questa canzone adesso, Dio, _ti amo_.

Novella si preme le mani contro le palpebre e trattiene un gemito. Evita due degli amici di Artair nel corridoio, ma gli occhi le bruciano e quasi non ci vede e va a sbattere contro chi sta uscendo dal bagno.

“Ruadh, seriously, are ye aw right?”

No, non sta bene per niente perché le manca tutto di Francesco: la sua voce stonata quando cantava questa canzone, le mani ruvide e coperte di calli con cui la accarezzava sotto ai vestiti, il suo sorriso stretto che non mostrava mai i denti ma che era così dolce da illuminargli gli occhi. E poi i baci che le dava sul palmo della mano, quell’abitudine che aveva di abbracciarla e aspettare sempre un attimo prima di lasciarla andare, il naso infilato tra i suoi capelli come se il profumo di Novella fosse qualcosa di vitale da cui non si volesse allontanare. Le mancano i film horror che guardava e come la prendesse in giro perché gli zombi le fanno una sacrosanta paura e quindi _“Fra, se provi a mettere su La Notte dei Morti Viventi non te la do per un mese.”_

_“Resident Evil allora?”_

_“Mai più. Non la vedrai mai più.”_

E Francesco aveva riso di cuore e le aveva infilato la mano sotto la gonna, baciando le sue proteste finché dalle labbra di Novella non aveva cominciato a uscire altro.

_All of the stars are fading away, just try not to worry, you’ll see them someday. Take what you need and be on your way._

Novella non ha mai imparato a riconoscere le stelle. Avrebbe dovuto fare più attenzione quando Francesco gliele mostrava, avrebbe dovuto avere almeno quel pezzo di precauzione da dirsi che lui non sarebbe sempre stato lì a indicargliele ogni volta che Novella glielo chiedeva.

Aveva pensato che avessero il tempo dalla loro.

Otto anni assieme. Sarebbero dovuti durare per sempre.

Art continua a guardarla con le sopracciglia sollevate.

“Feelin’ a bit crabby,” mormora lei stringendo le spalle e girandosi alla svelta prima che Artair possa vedere quanto sono umidi i suoi occhi.

Corre in camera e chiude la porta con un giro rapido della chiave e solo allora si lascia uscire un singhiozzo dalle labbra.

No. Così non ce la fa. Così non può andare avanti.

Ha bisogno di Francesco, di risentirlo vicino, di nascondere il viso contro la sua schiena quando sale in moto dietro di lui, di baciare quella cicatrice bianca sotto alla scapola e dirgli che suo zio è un bastardo che gli sta uccidendo tutto quel che ha di buono dentro, e stavolta vieni via tu, stavolta ti porto via io, mi prendo io cura di te, basta che resti, ti prego perdonami se me ne sono andata. Sono stata stupida. Ho avuto _paura_.

Almeno la sua voce. Deve almeno risentire la sua voce, per favore, poi da lì potranno fare qualcosa, non sa neanche lei _cosa_ , ma almeno adesso deve sentirlo, dirsi che non è tutto perduto, che si possono ancora ricostituire i pezzi che li componevano, perché lei non è riuscita a gettare via i ricordi, neanche dopo un anno e dopo tutte le persone che ha usato per convincersi che invece ce la stava facendo.

Compone il numero di Francesco tra le lacrime, perché averlo cancellato dalla memoria del telefono non serve a niente finché ancora se lo ricorda – Novella è sempre stata pessima con i numeri quanto con l’orientamento, ma quello di Francesco è l’unico che sa insieme al telefono di casa a Venezia e dei suoi nonni a Firenze.

E il telefono squilla. Squilla ancora. Squilla a vuoto perché nessuno risponde.

Novella singhiozza, parte la registrazione impersonale della segreteria e allora tira un calcio alla porta mentre termina la chiamata.

“Rispondi. Maledizione, rispondimi, Francesco, you fucking–”

Si asciuga le lacrime con il palmo della mano e ci riprova.

Per ogni squillo che passa senza che Francesco risponda, Novella tira pugni alla porta e si morde le labbra che ormai pulsano e sanno di ferro, qualcuno la sta chiamando dall’altra parte – _“Haw? Haw, ruadh, wit the feck is gaun on?”_ – e le fa male la mano, brucia, ma lei continua a picchiare con gli occhi serrati e non riesce a smettere di piangere.

“Rispondi, per favore, rispondi, just fucking answer me, please,” geme tra le lacrime, un sapore acido che le invade il palato e le arriva fino al naso. “Please, I didn’t want to leave, please.”

Ma anche questa chiamata cade nel vuoto e fa tutto così _male_.

*

Guglielmo mette in pausa il film non appena il telefono inizia a squillare. “È Jacopo?”

Francesco scrolla le spalle. Si allunga verso il pavimento per prendere il cellulare, ma quando vede il nome sullo schermo si blocca e il respiro gli si ferma nei polmoni.

“No. Non è Jacopo.”

Suo fratello si acciglia e lo guarda con aria interrogativa. Francesco torna a sedere con la schiena appoggiata al divano, lo sguardo fisso sul telefono che vibra.

“È il numero di Novella.”

“Rispondi!”

Francesco incrocia le braccia sul petto e si guarda le ginocchia ancora coperte dai jeans. Scuote la testa, sentendo tutta la pesantezza del pomeriggio tornargli addosso come la macerie di qualche edificio crollato su se stesso. “No.”

“Francesco, rispondile!”

Guglielmo si muove in avanti per prendere il cellulare e Francesco si avventa su di lui, gli impedisce per un soffio di rispondere alla chiamata. Allontana il cellulare con un calcio, spedendolo sotto al tappeto per terra.

“Guglielmo, ho detto di no, cazzo!”

Il telefono smette di squillare. Francesco sente il cuore diventargli freddo nello stesso istante in cui in salotto scende il silenzio.

Dopo pochi istanti la suoneria riparte, e, se possibile, è anche peggio.

“Rispondile, Francesco, fatti questo favore.”

Francesco boccheggia. Stringe i pugni e si concentra sulla sensazione delle unghie che gli premono contro i palmi, sul rumore che fa suo fratello mentre respira e sugli odori di polvere, cera e olio di pino che sono così tipici di questa casa.

“Non posso.”

“Perché no?”

“Non mi rivuole.”

“Non lo puoi sapere.” Guglielmo lo prende per un braccio, lo guarda con quegli occhi grandi e pieni di ottimismo che sono peggio di un pugno allo stomaco perché Francesco sa che suo fratello non sarebbe così fiducioso se sapesse tutto quello che è successo, e se lo sapesse magari anche lui volterebbe le spalle a Francesco.

Novella l’ha fatto, e lei sapeva tutto. L’ha fatto _perché_ sapeva tutto. Perché capiva anche quello che Francesco non voleva comprendere.

“Non mi _può_ rivolere, okay? Mi ha già detto un anno fa cosa pensa di me, non ho voglia di una replica.”

Il telefono cessa di nuovo di squillare. Stavolta, non riprende.

E il sorriso speranzoso di Guglielmo si spegne. Suo fratello si acciglia e corruccia le labbra. “Non può essere che…?”

“No, è impossibile. Non è una di quelle che tornano sui propri passi.”

Guglielmo sospira. Sembra sentirsi più sconfitto lui di Francesco, triste perché Guglielmo la propria felicità sa come tenersela stretta e invece suo fratello non ci è riuscito. Forse Guglielmo vorrebbe pure aiutarlo, ma tanto non c’è niente da fare. C’è solo da chiudere gli occhi e sperare che il tempo passi più in fretta e gli permetta di dimenticare.

“Vado a prenderti una birra.”

“Non c’è birra in questa casa.”

“C’è. Te l’ho presa appena mi hai detto quando saresti tornato.”

Francesco stringe le labbra. Non è esattamente un sorriso quello che gli esce, è più una smorfia che gli piega solo metà della bocca, ma almeno ci prova.

“Grazie, Gu.”

“Almeno una cosa da fratello maggiore riesco a farla ogni tanto.”

Guglielmo torna dopo alcuni istanti con due bottiglie di birra belga che avranno bevuto insieme forse due volte e che Francesco era convinto suo fratello considerasse troppo speziata per i suoi gusti. Si sente un po’ come quando erano bambini e Guglielmo giocava con lui a basket anche se avrebbe preferito correre sui pattini.

Fanno ripartire il film, e mentre Jamie Foxx e Jennifer Garner seguono una pista di sangue sullo schermo del televisore, Francesco studia l’etichetta gialla della bottiglia umida di condensa.

“Stavo pensando di prendermi una chitarra,” mormora. “Uno dei miei coinquilini mi ha insegnato a suonare.”

“Mi sembra bello. Quella di papà dovrebbe essere ancora nella soffitta della vecchia casa, se vuoi. Posso andare io a prendertela.”

Francesco sente le spalle irrigidirglisi prima ancora che possa trattenersi e abbassa ancora di più lo sguardo verso le proprie mani. “Non–”

“Oppure possiamo dare un occhio se c’è un buon negozio in città. Appena ti va,” prosegue suo fratello, e quando Francesco rialza gli occhi si accorge che Guglielmo ha capito subito che suonare sulla chitarra del loro padre adesso potrebbe essere troppo per Francesco, molto più di quanto sia in grado di sopportare.

Della mamma ricorda sempre meno, ma per qualche motivo papà gli è rimasto impresso. E Francesco non è pronto a riprendere in mano il suo ricordo, si sente così distante dall’uomo che era Antonio, diverso dalla persona che probabilmente suo padre avrebbe voluto che Francesco diventasse.

In maniera superficiale e approssimativa, Francesco potrebbe dire di non sentirsi _degno_ di usare la chitarra di papà. Vorrebbe. Ma non se la sente. Ha bisogno di almeno una cosa che sia sua prima di potersi confrontare con quelle che avrebbero potuto esserlo ma non lo sono state.

“Non c’è fretta. Era solo un pensiero.”

“Quando vuoi.”

Il film prorompe in una sparatoria selvaggia, e Guglielmo beve un sorso di birra.

“So che avresti preferito restare a Roma e quindi forse è egoista da parte mia pensarlo, ma sono contento che tu sia tornato.” Suo fratello gli appoggia una mano sulla spalla in un gesto abbastanza simile a una carezza da rincuorarlo ma non così gentile da farlo sentire debole. Francesco non riesce comunque a trattenere uno sguardo incredulo quando Guglielmo gli sorride dicendo: “Qua non è lo stesso senza di te. Sono più felice se ci sei.”

**Author's Note:**

> I concerti a cui fanno riferimento Francesco e Novella sono rispettivamente parte dei tour del 2006 e del 2002.  
>  _Geein’ it yaldi, bird_ possiamo tradurlo grossomodo come “Dacci dentro, ragazza!”  
>  _Blootered_ significa essere pesantemente ubriachi. _Radge_ è “matto/fuori di testa”, _greet_ sarebbe “piangere”. _Ruadh_ è “rossa” in gaelico scozzese.  
>  _Wheesht_ è un po’ come dire “Sssh! Zitto!”  
>  _Peely-wally_ significa “pallido, cereo” tipico di chi sta male. _Swally_ è un termine per indicare gli alcolici. _Boke_ è “vomitare”.  
>  _Pure barry_ è “splendido, grandioso”.  
> Per amor di accuratezza preciso che lo slang che usano Liz e le sue amiche è più di Glasgow che di Edimburgo so let’s play pretend e facciamo che loro sono di lì. Artair invece è di Stirling.  
> Il 4 maggio si disputò veramente una partita tra il Gloucester Rugby e gli Wasps. Vinse il Gloucester.


End file.
